Chinter's Will
by AliceUnderSkies13
Summary: When Periwinkle visits the mainland, she dances over a frozen lake. Beneath the ice, Jack Frost is being born. PeriwinklexJack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My sister introduced me to this pairing. After I thought about it, I realized how good they would be together. I put Periwinkle in Jack's timeline, just to clarify. Idk if I'll continue this, tell me what you guys think.**

**Oh and the title of this comes from the song, Chinter's Will. Which is a great song, by the way ^^. **

**Enjoy and please review :). **

* * *

Will of winter, cold and warm at the same time.

She twirls.

She spins.

Spotting with eyes wide open, she is never dizzy. Ballerinas can be cold. They can be warm, too. She feels it inside her. A flame encased in ice. White bangs fall into ice blue eyes.

A yellow sun peeks out from behind the clouds. They're heavy, ready to let their snow fall upon her head.

Periwinkle loves the snow. It doesn't bother her. Icy wind makes her smile. Snowflakes make her want to dance. Sure, the other seasons are nice. Visiting Tink is always fun. But nothing can compare to winter.

It's getting dark. The sun is setting like glue on the horizon. Glue, a lost thing that Tink showed her one day. It's sticky. Makes Periwinkle think of the arctic fox's tongue.

Makes her think of black dirt, too. All thick and wet beneath the crust of ice.

But how would she get to the dirt? Her world is always trapped in winter. Nothing melts. Maybe it's because she isn't in her world.

The mainland is so enticing.

She really shouldn't be here. She knows that. Friends back home would probably blame Tink for rubbing off on her. And then her face would turn beet red and they would blame Tink even more.

Who cares? This place is beautiful. Twilight shadows creep across the frozen pond. Fireflies dance with her. A thousand eyes glowing orange in the approaching darkness. Dust motes float in the sun's dying rays.

They spin like tiny dancers, their bodies spiraling down. Specks of pure gold fall into her cupped hands, so much bigger and brighter to her. Humans could never experience this. Holding a ball of glistening gold. To them, it would be just a speck.

This place is magical. A perfect little girl's dream, Periwinkle can just imagine her eyes glittering as she skates across the pond. Feet teetering on the edge, pigtails streaming out behind her.

Periwinkle hovers just above the ice. On her back, she looks up at the rising moon. Her mouth opens in a bright smile. Dying sunlight, like tongues of flame, shroud her body. She giggles. Then the sunlight dies. It's dead. It's gone. She feels kind of sad.

That's when the ice begins to break.

When she's feeling sad.

She cocks her head, her eyes widening as she glimpses a shadow on the frozen pond.

The stars are coming out.

They cast their light around her. Undying, so unlike the sun.

There are crystals in her blood, icicles in her cells. A black shadow is growing larger and deeper. A human form…a boy? A man?

A human?

Periwinkle clenches her fists, trying to stop the trembling. She can't be cold. She's a frost fairy. This shadow is making her nervous, excited, everything.

Ice crackles beneath her feet. A few centimeters above the pond, she can feel droplets of water on her legs. Glass shatters, ice snaps. And then a pair of eyes appears. Very real and very genuine in the coming night.

Periwinkle flies forward; she does not flinch. She gazes at the blue eyes. The irises are snowflakes.

A human, or something else?

Something even more magical.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the late update ^^". I've been on vacation and my muse for this was lost for a bit. And I just wanted to get enough feedback to see if I should continue, and I did, so I am so happy! Thank you for all of the support. I am so glad that you guys like this pairing ^^. Chapters will be pretty short for this story, just until I know how the plot will progress.**

**Anyways, enjoy and please review :). **

* * *

Will of space, stronger than anything else.

Universes are so powerful. Picking and choosing who lives and who dies. The moon is kind. Peri has always felt that. After all, snow looks most beautiful beneath its light.

Light is pale. Full of life.

So when this human emerges from the ice, she thinks of the moon. It must be his doing. He does a lot of things. Dapples tree trunks. Makes the icicles glitter. The moon is her friend. Sometimes, she'll fly as high as she can and pretend to sit on the crescent.

Magic is easy for her to believe in.

But even pixie dust cannot raise people from the depths. Maybe this boy isn't human. Maybe he's a…

She clenches her fists as the boy gasps. His body jerks forward. An animal coming out of hibernation.

Awoken too soon. Did she do something?

Her dancing is soft and fast. Skating across the ice with her wings tucked behind her back. Light footsteps couldn't have cracked the pond. Fate works is strange ways. Individual branches weave together, meeting in the strangest of places. Everything so strange. This circumstance, this…this human, boy, man, whatever he is.

Peri does not waver.

She follows him as he rises. The moon pulls him up. Magnetized. Spinning through his thin legs is amazing. Cold and warm. Cold water drips from every finger, every toe. Warmth comes from within. Flames encased in ice.

Wings are dusted with frost. She hovers over his suspended body. There are only a few seconds left before the moon lets go. But in that time, she sees all of him. White hair, just like hers. Blue eyes and pale skin. He looks right through her.

She gasps. Irises are snowflakes. They really are. It wasn't a trick of the light.

When she sees those eyes, she knows he is a friend. Something ties them together. Thin threads stretched across time and space.

Silvermist places dewdrops on spider webs. Peri places snowflakes on these tiny threads.

Binding her to this…spirit. Because that is what he is. She knows this in her heart. Shaking fingers brush his face. Bits of white in his eyebrows. Water still glistening on his cheeks. Peri wonders if they are tears.

She cried when she was born. Tears of joy turned to frost.

This boy is being born before her very eyes.

His thoughts are a mystery to her.

He does not see her as he gazes at the swollen moon. Eyes locked on. Minutes ago, he felt scared. Swimming in the darkness of the pond, struggling to breathe and live. Then he felt the darkness and decided to let go.

But he never gave up. He just decided to accept it.

Now he is gasping and shivering. Not because he is cold. He will never be cold again.

Images come at him from all sides. Black trees standing like skeletons. White snow and white light. Silent air spiraling down his throat. And a soft fluttering beneath his eye. As if someone is tangled up in his eyelashes. Empty minds are filled with visions of reality. All is a blur of reversed shadows and upside down darkness. White and black instead of black and white. Nothing feels familiar. Just the moon and the snow.

Something is definitely hovering around him. Who is grasping his finger? Who is stroking his hair? Shards of time fly by without a sound, unreal visages pulling at him and sucking him into the light. The world spins on its toes around him. He doesn't know how to spot, so he is dizzy.

Ice is not cold when he touches down. The moon sets him on the surface and says nothing more.

Two words are painted across his vision.

Jack Frost.

His name.

He whispers it to himself. "Jack…Frost. Jack Frost."

A small voice touches his eardrum. Silent as snow falling upon sleeping ground.

"And I'm a Frost Fairy. I knew it…I knew we had something in common!"

Those snowflake-shaped irises turn towards the voice. He gasps for a second time.

This must be a night of magic, because he is staring into the wide eyes of a young girl with wings. A girl that could stand in the palm of his hand.

Snow has never fallen so softly. Words have never been so few.

Neither of them have ever seen such beauty.


End file.
